Chester Fay
by myumyuneko
Summary: "Chester! It's time to go to school!" Chester's older brother, Adrien called. Chester sighed, running his hands through his soft white locks of hair. School. He hated it. Everyday he struggled. Everyday he was picked on by the student, may it be because of his hair, eyes, or his pale skin. He pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes. "No!"


(Basic info)

Chester is slightly more different than his brother, Adrien. Being an Albino and fairly anti-social. He's not shy, not emo, nor is he goth. He's anti-social simply because he's awkward around others. He doesn't really know how to talk to people.

Also, unlike his brother Adrien, he's not strong at all. He is weak and very passive. His body lithe, so skinny, and too skinny as his brother would say. Adrien would constantly as Chester to eat some more food-but he would always refuse to eat anything but a small amount of food. He was paler than could be, even when his skin got burned there was hardly anything that looked any different.

In his younger years, as a child. Chester was often made-fun of and poked at, called a vampire because he was so pale. His older brother, always so protective would charge at the other kids. He would pick them up, and drag them back over to where ever his young brother was and demand that they apologize to him or he'd MAKE them apologize.

Though everyone grows up, and Chester certainly couldn't always depend on his brother to save him or fight his battles anymore. Since Chester wouldn't and couldn't fight back he just took what people would throw at him. Trying to be as silent as he could. It's rare to ever see Chester smile, but if you can show him that you can be trusted then-maybe. Just maybe you can see him open up and smile.

Chester's trust isn't so easy to earn either. If you want Chester's trust sometimes you don't have to talk to him at all. Lay silently on the grass with him, watch the clouds roll by. Actions speak greater than words, in Chester's opinion at least.

In the mornings, your hardly ever going to see that flash of white hair or those curiously light pink eyes. The best chance you have of seeing Chester is sunset or night when the moon is high. He loves the cold of the night and the silent music.

Under a tree is where he's usually resting, most likely covered in white silky pajama's. He may or may not be reading a book, but really it just depends if he feels like reading or not. If he is reading, then you'll notice that he has glasses on, reading glasses to help him read.

He is sort of the nerdy type with a passion for mythology, fantasy, and bug-related things. Expect random facts from him, it's common for him to say something like, "Did you know that-." And trail off with a fact about bugs most likely.

Some common likes that he likes to do would include: Reading, writing poetry and-dancing whenever there's a full moon...

-(His story.)-  
"Chester! It's time to go to school!" Chester's older brother, Adrien called. Chester sighed, running his hands through his soft white locks of hair. School. He hated it. Everyday he struggled. Everyday he was picked on by the student, may it be because of his hair, eyes, or his pale skin. He pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes. "No!" He called back to him, "I'm not going!"  
He heard the loud, pounding foot steps of his brother's feet on the stairs-he sighed and winced, shutting his eyes tighter. "Chester! Come on now, you have to go to school! It's important for you to get a good education and get out of the house and be around others!" Chester groaned, Adrien pulled the covers off of him in one clear motion. "But I'm around you!" Chester pointed out to him, hiding his face in his fluffy pillow.  
"I mean other people Chess." Chester frowned. "Come on. Up." Chester shook his head stubbornly. "No!" Adrien crossed his arms. "Don't be so stubborn Chester! Do I have to drag you out of bed again?" Chester froze, then shivered. "No!" He said quickly, "You don't!" He could practically see Adrien's cocky smile through his pillow. "Then-get up Chess and I'll drive you there!"  
Chester sighed and rolled to the right side of his bed. Sitting up for a moment before jumping off. He turned to Adrien, "Happy now?" Adrien smiled and nodded. "Very. Now get dressed and down the stairs-and brush your teeth!" Adrien instructed as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. "I know what to do!" Chester hollared, going to his dresser and pulling the top one open.  
He let out a deep breath and shrugged off his white pajama's and tossed them into the hamper in the corner of his room near the door. White and Blue. His favorite colors. He pulled out a short-sleeved T-shirt, of the color blue, then a white pair of shorts. Some sneakers completed his outfit and he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm to thin." He said to himself with a grimance, feeling his ribs through his shirt.  
"Maybe I should stop skipping lunch…" With a shrug, and a sigh, he walked out of his room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done, he headed down the stairs and tilted his head. "Adrien? Are you-Are you making-." He cut in with a happy chirp. "Yep! I'm making-waffles! Want some?" Chester rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah sure, why not?"  
Adrien grinned and tucked away his green apron, setting three waffles down in front of him. Chester rose a white brow. "Three? I only need one Adrien…" Adrien shook his head at him. "Nope. You need to start eating more." "Two." "No three, eat them all." "Two!" Chester persisted, starring at him. Adrien grabbed one of the three waffles in his mouth. "Fine." He said after swallowing the waffle. "Two then."

"Well here you are, I'll be picking you up of course!" Chester nodded and closed the door of the red pick-up truck. "Okay now go before the girls and some of the guys even start looking at you in-that way." Adrien chuckled leaning over, and sticking his hand through the open window to mess up Chester's hair who let out a small cry of protest.  
"All right Chessy, see you later!"  
Chester sighed, watching his brother drive away before turning around and walking towards his living hell.  
"Hey freak." Said a Jock with short choppy brown hair and a Jersey jacket on. The Jock push him into another jock with black hair. They started laughing cruely and pushing him from one person to another. Chester just took it all, waiting for them to be finished.  
When the bell rang, The jocks gave him one last shove that sent him to the ground before leaving him.  
As you can see, Chester's social life at school wasn't the best, and it never really improved…  
-(Chester's Dance Under The Moon.)-

It was always the same, every night with Chester, slipping silently out of his bed. In his silky white pajama's he would sneak down the stairs and out the screen door. Adrien and Chester lived in a small beach house, so it was a peaceful sight to see the calm waters sparkling under the glow of the moon. There was almost a silent music in the air, and Chester felt his arms and legs move.

He moved to an invisable tune, his hips swaying, body doing things that we seem impossible. His eyes were closed the whole time, his face one of complete relaxation. He was graceful in his movements, but he never knew that he was being watched.

Watched by his older brother who would always smile, pleased to meet this newer side of Chester. He was opening up his soul, shutting off his mind and just letting his body take control and do all of the work. Sometimes, Adrien wanted to go out there and dance with his little brother. But he knew that, that would ruin everything.

Chester probably would never dance ever again and Adrien would never be able to watch the beautiful moves his brother laid out ever again…But he was still content with just watching Chester too.  
-

Now that you've read the story from a normal point of view, it's time that you hear it from Chester's point of view…

Before I start the page in my Diary, I feel that it's important to say that to anyone reading this, I can't stop you so go ahead. Just know I highly disapprove and wish you would just stop here, and close my-Diary right now. But of course. Many of the statistics say that you probably won't, that you'll probably just read on.

~/~Page One~/~

Okay, so my parents left me a diary in their will and here I am now, writing in it. Yes, my parents are dead, they were actually-well. They were murdered you see, and robbed. The police never found the skunk bag who did the horrible crime! Anyways, now, I'm living with my older brother Adrien.

Adrien's the best brother I could ask for. Though, sometimes he's just-well I don't know. He's a bit to over-protective of me. In the mornings it's sometimes a struggle between me getting out of bed, getting dressed, cleaned up if needed be, or brushing my teeth. There's no tension-don't worry! He's the only one I've ever truly opened up to.

Why? He's my brother-DUH! Were so close it's like were connected even, and yet. Were just-so different from each other! I don't know…Oh, it's nearly midnight! I have to go now, I'm really sorry.

~/~Page 2~/~

Okay, Now I feel like I should explain to you what happened before I left. You see, at midnight the moon always seems to be at it's perfect place in the sky. Everynight, at the stroke of midnight, I crawl out of my bed and go outside. Once I'm outside, I-well, this may seem strange-but I dance under the moon's glow.

Well, that's all. I-I didn't actually have a lot to say, I just wanted to tell you, I feel an explimation was deserved.

~/For Tom:Page three./~

I feel that, since I write in you so much and I trust you, your kinda like my-friend. Friends need names I believe, and you're a friend. So from now on, your name'll be Tom.

Tom, I'm SO mad at Adrien right now I almost ran away! But my logic kicked in as it so very often does, and I realized that it wouldn't be wise for me to run away for multiple reasons. I bet your wondering to what he did to piss me off so much huh Tom?

Well, he tried to-ugh. I don't even know if I can write this down!

*The ink from Chester's pen becomes darker as he presses in darker.*

He wanted to take me to my school dance! Can you believe that? It's ridiculous! He's stupid, he's an idiot, he's-the best brother in the whole wide world,..I guess he's only trying to be there for me and make me happy.

I shouldn't have gotten so angry with him Tom! I have to go apologize to him, maybe I'll accept his offer, I'm sorry Tom, but I have to go…

~/For Tom: Page four./~

I have to say, that the dance was actually pretty fun! Everyone knows my brother so the people at the dance knew it didn't mean anything. They knew he was my brother.

_"All seemed deathly silent the night that it happened." Whispered Chester's shaky voice from the tape recorder. "I-I don't know if I can do this." Then, a man with a deep voice spoke, a police officer. "It's all necessary son. It could help our investigation greatly."_

_ A sigh was heard. "Alright." "But if you can't do this." The police officer quickly cut in. "No!" Chester replied, just as quick. "Besides," Chester continued, "If it'll help you find the bastard then I'll-I mean. I can do this!" "If your sure then-." "I am." The sound of a creaking chair against floor filtered the silence that was vacating the room. "That night..."_

~

"After school, I went straight home. It was almost like-I knew something was wrong...When I had gotten there-I was horrified at what I saw." The police officer cut in again. Chester couldn't help but think that it was so rude to do that to someone constantly.

_ "What horrified you Mr. Fay?" Chester clicked his tongue, gripping the chairs arms until his pale knuckles turned even whiter._

"The moment that I'd opened the door I was met with the sight of both my parents laying down on the floor in a pile of their own blood. I could see their wide eyes and-They were-holding each other's hands..." Chester's voice was soft, shaking once more like it had in the beginning. He kept his gaze down and away from the older man.

Did it look like there was any kind of struggle?"

Chester's pink eyes darted up to meet the man's eyes finally. Dark, Pitch black, uncaring eyes stared back at him. Chester could feel his anger bubble up inside him, threatening to burst out. Adjusting his shades, and never once breaking his eye contact from the man he thought to himself, 'Is this guy for real?' Asking such a question like that! 

_"Oh I'm sorry, but I really don't know! I guess I was to concerned with the fact that my parents are now dead and my life is over to focus on there being any struggle or not!" Chester snapped bitterly with his voice practically laced in sarcasm._

The officer coughed nervously rubbing the back of his greasy black hair. Chester narrowed his eyes. "Maybe we should stop-you were very useful. Thank-you." Chester got up, letting his chair slide back and make an awful noise as it did so, echoing off the small rooms walls. "I hope that in the future you can get some compassion!" 

_Chester shouted through his tears, before slamming the door as hard as he possibly could. He stepped out into the cold winter air, his long scarf billowing in the frosty winds provided for it. Snowflakes falling onto his cheeks...The sun was out, and bright-Chester hated it. _


End file.
